1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to acoustic systems and, more specifically, ultrasonic probes and transducers.
2. Relevant Background
Acoustic (e.g., ultrasonic) imaging is an important technique that may be used at different acoustic frequencies for varied applications that range from medical imaging to nondestructive testing of structures. The techniques generally rely on the fact that different structures have different acoustic impedances, allowing characterization of structures and their interfaces from information embodied by the different scattering patterns that result. While most applications use radiation reflected from structures, some techniques also make use of information in transmitted patterns.
Modern ultrasound systems typically include an imaging console and an ultrasonic transducer (e.g., transducer head) that is electrically interconnectable to the imaging console by any appropriate cable assembly and a connector assembly, where the connector assembly is configured to interface with a corresponding port on the imaging console. The imaging console transmits a drive signal to the ultrasonic transducer to cause piezoelectric elements of the ultrasonic transducer to transmit acoustic waves (e.g., ultrasound, ultrasonic waves) to a subject. The ultrasonic transducer is then configured to receive reflection waves reflected by the interior of the subject and pass the same to the imaging console for generation of one or more corresponding images. For example, many modern systems are based on multiple-element array transducers that may have linear, curved-linear, phased-array or similar characteristics. Summing the contributions of the multiple elements that form a transducer array allows images to be formed. The ultrasonic transducer, cable assembly and connector may be referred to as an “acoustic probe” or “ultrasonic probe.”
Post-installation electrical testing on ultrasound systems is essential to ensure patient and user safety. Oftentimes, this testing is conducted on the ultrasound system/probe combination to ensure that the equipment meets specific safety standards for acceptable levels of electrical leakage. In addition to that important role, electrical leakage values above mandated levels can indicate other failures within the ultrasound system equipment chain. For instance, elevated levels of electrical leakage can indicate the breakdown of the insulating materials in contact with the patient. More specifically, such a breakdown in these materials can often degrade the system performance and provide a shelter for harmful bacteria to hide from standard cleaning procedures, thus increasing the risk of cross-contamination. The presence of harmful electrical leakage may not always be perceptible to the operators or the patients.
In any case, ultrasound systems use a wide array of probes (e.g., transducers, connector, and/or the like) that differ in various manners. For instance, ultrasound system connectors, which are intended to provide a direct electrical connection between the imaging console and the ultrasound transducer, often share little in common relative to their physical construction, shape, size, depth, and/or locking mechanism (i.e., locking mechanism to lock the connector to the port of the imaging console). This direct electrical connection is typically made either through an array of dedicated metal pins or through electrically conductive pads on printed circuit boards or flexible circuit boards. In addition to the diversity of electrical connection configurations, connectors often have shrouds (e.g., metal) surrounding the electrical array that differ in width, depth, length, and/or the like.
The current approach to conducting electrical leakage testing of ultrasound system connectors that differ in various manners as discussed above involves providing matched connector plugs for each style of available connector. More specifically, a different respective plug is designed to establish an electrical connection between each different respective connector and a testing unit for purposes of conducting electrical leakage tests of the various different connectors. However, this arrangement creates financial and logistical problems for users of existing electric leakage testing units.